fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu: Dream! Episode 8/Transcript
Momo: A passionate dream of becoming a top idol! Aikatsu! Dream! (The episode starts with Momo skipping down a hallway in the school and humming 1•2•3 Shine! to herself. She soon bumps into two, slightly taller students) 'Momo: '''I'm sorry, I didn't watch where I was going! '''Eri: '''No problem, Haruka and I were actually looking for you. (Momo looks confused as the scene cuts to the next one) '''Momo: '''So, you want me to participate in an Angely Sugar fashion show? '''Haruka: '''Will you do it? '''Momo: '''Of course! I've always wanted to wear a Dream Dress! '''Eri: '''Now, let's go to the runway practice room, to see what you've got. (The scene cuts to a practice room) '''Eri: '''Are you ready, Amachi-san? '''Momo: '''Yes! (Momo gets on the balance beam, and does a routine similar to the one she did for the TokiMeki Taffy audition) '''Haruka: '''Wow! I can really tell why Madeline picked you for the Dream Project! Your moves were so fun! '''Eri: '''I agree with Haruka, but I think if you could make it a little more cute and a little less pop, you'd have it down perfectly. '''Momo: '''Thank you! I'll do my best! '''Eri: '''Alright, so you have your spot. Make sure to practice what we told you too. '''Momo: '''Alright, I will! (The two other girls leave the practice room, as Momo gets back up onto the balance beam. The scene cuts to night time) '''Chou: '''Where have you been? It's so late! '''Momo: '''I'm sorry, Chou. But you'll never guess what happened to me this morning! I got a spot in the upperclassmen's Angely Sugar fashion show, and I'll get to wear a Dream Dress! '''Chou: '''Congratulations, Momo! '''Momo: '''Thanks Chou! Now, I've gotta start practicing, 'cause I don't want to let any of the seniors down! (Momo starts doing pushups.) '''Chou: '''Momo, you can do it! (The scene cuts to the morning before the show, and it's clear that Momo is nervous and hasn't been getting enough sleep.) '''Momo: '''Chou, my heart is racing, and I can't get it to stop! I know a top model isn't supposed to feel like this, I don't know what I'm going to do? '''Chou: '''Momo, what you're going through is just stage fright. I bet that even happens to Madeline sometimes, so it's totally normal. Just take some deep breaths. (Momo and Chou take some deep breaths together, with Momo echoing Chou's movements.) '''Momo '(with a fist pump) Alright, now that you've helped me, Chou, I'm going to shine as bright as I can, for the both of us! (The scene cuts to the changing room, and Momo changes into the Mint Candy Coord.) Watashitachi no atama no ue ni korera no hoshi wa, watashitachi no tame ni akaruku kagayakimasu soshite, karera ga ochiru yō ni, anata no kokorowohiraite, negaigoto o shimasu anata no te ni ochiru hoshi, sore wa anata no tame no saindesu anata no negai ga genjitsu ni naru koto ga dekimasu. Anata no kokoro no pawā, anata no yume e no kagidesu (Momo's aura appears) watashi no negai, anata no negai, (watashitachi no negai) sore wa, itsuka watashitachi no atarashī genjitsu ni naru koto ga dekimasu hoshizora o miagemasu anata ga tsuneni aru koto o yumemite kita hito ni narimasu sorawomiagete,-boshi ga yume ni michite imasu saishūtekini jinsei ni kite iru koto (Momo performs a Cute Flash) mai merodi (watashi no messēji, watashi no yume) anata wa hoshi ni tōtatsu suru koto ga dekimasu (The crowd cheers for her, especially Chou. Madeline is seen sitting on a balcony and smiling down at Momo) '''Madeline: '''I'm really glad I chose her. This should make things interesting. (Momo is seen back in her uniform) '''Chou: '''Momo, your aura was incredible! How did you get it so strong? '''Momo: '''I don't know, it felt just like a rush I guess. '''Madeline: '''I agree. It seems you have something special about you, so I'll be watching. '''Momo: '''Madeline, you can count on me! Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:Transcripts Category:Aikatsu: Dream!